thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Devil Killers
Devil Killers are humans who have been given powers that allow them to fight against Fears and their servants. They were created by the Jack of All to give humans a fighting chance, but he clearly has some ulterior motives behind creating them. History The first known Devil Killer was Garrot Ferris, who was born approximately 300 years ago. His father, Leonard Ferris, made a deal with Jack to give Garrot powers to battle the Fears. Garrot went on to have children, who inherited his powers. Of Garrot's descendants, only the males of his family inherited the Devil Killer powers, which eventually faded away in later generations before reawakening in Daniel Ferris. It is unknown if Jack created any Devil Killers other than Garrot. Powers Devil Killers grow stronger in the presence of Fears, entering a state similar to an adrenaline rush, in which they can access the full potential of their bodies. Their powers act as something of a buffer, protecting them from the insanity caused by the Fears. They are also able to access the Godsway, which is painful for them at first, but they eventually build up a resistance to it. Devil Killers absorb energy from any Fears they're exposed to, and if enough power is absorbed, they gain a weaker variation of that Fear's power. Most Devil Killers can only wield a single Fear power at a time. It is possible for a Devil Killer to craft a sword of black energy using all the power they've absorbed, but the only one to accomplish this so far is Daniel Ferris.If a Devil Killer over uses their power, it can cause a number of physical mutations, and a loss of sanity. It is possible for a Devil Killer to kill a Fear, however, it is difficult, and the only known instance was when Daniel Ferris and Dark Daniel combined their efforts to kill the Daniel-Verse's Archangel. The powers they can gain from the Fears include: * Archangel: The Archangel's power allows a Devil Killer to absorb the souls of the dead, either by getting to them before the Archangel, or by stealing them directly from the Archangel. The Devil Killer is able to communicate with and transform into any of the souls they've absorbed, and can give them control over their body. * Black Dog: The Devil Killer's eyes turn red, and they become aware of other peoples lies and deception. * Blind Man: Memory manipulation. * The Burning Bride: Pyrokinesis * The Brute: Power currently unknown. * Choir: Sonokinesis. * Cold Boy: Cryokinesis. * Convocation: Electrokinesis. * Dying Man: The Devil Killer briefly enters a spectral form, allowing them to possess others for a short period of time. * EAT: Power currently unknown. * The Empty City: This power gives Devil Killers full control over inanimate matter. When mastered, this power can even be used to alter the size and mass of objects, completely ignoring the natural laws of the world. * The Eye: By closing their eyes, the Devil Killer can conjure a number of eyes on nearby surfaces. As well as being able to see through them, they can also inflict feelings of guilt and shame on anyone they see. * The Grotesque: Dream manipulation. * The House of Fortune: Power currently unknown. * The Intrusion: The Devil Killer can sprout insect body parts, such as wings and stingers. * The King in the Mountain: Powers currently unknown. * The Marchen: Powers currently unknown. * The Manufactured Newborn: Control over technology. * The Mother of Snakes: Powers currently unknown. * The Nightlanders: The Devil Killer can animate and manipulate their shadow as an extension of their body. * The Plague Doctor: The Devil Killer can create various bacteria, viruses, and anti-viruses. * The Quiet: Powers currently unknown. * The Rake: The Devil Killer sprouts claws and gains enhanced senses and agility. * The Red Cap: The Devil Killer's hair and eyes, and often parts of their clothing, turn red, and they gain limited hemokinesis and become masochistic to the point that being injured invigorates and strengthens them. * The Slender Man: The Devil Killer's blood turns into Azoth, and black tentacles sprout from their back. It is very easy for them to lose control of themselves in this state. * The Smiling Man: This power allows the Devil Killer to summon numerous razor sharp flower petals. * The Unbounded Face: Powers currently unknown. * The Unnamed Child: The Devil Killer can charm people into following their orders, but strong willed people can resist this power. * The Vision: Foresight. * The Woman in the Wind: Powers unknown. * The Wooden Girl:The Devil Killer can sprout extensive, prehensile threads from their fingertips. Known Devil Killers Garrot Ferris: The first Devil Killer. His fate is currently unknown. [[Daniel Ferris|'Daniel Ferris']]: The protagonist of the Daniel-Verse. The only Devil Killer to summon the black Fear sword, though he lost his powers for a long time afterwards. [[ParaDan|'ParaDan']]: An alternate version of Daniel from the future. His powers have mutated his body, causing his skin to grow pale, with black markings around his eyes, and his hair has turned dark black with white streaks. [[Dark Daniel|'Dark Daniel']]: An alternate version of Daniel from a parallel universe. He is the only known Devil Killer who can use multiple Fear powers at a time. Keran; A character existing in The Sandbox Verse. She was confirmed by the Ace of Swords to be a Devil Killer, and is currently the only known female Devil Killer. Her surname remains unknown, and it is unclear if she has any relation to the Ferris family. Category:The Daniel-Verse